


Kdybych byl lepší

by Windify



Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Hate, Hate Speech, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Blaming Peter Parker, Self-Harm, Suicide, Trauma
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Pětkrát, kdy měla Morgan Peterovi co říct, a jednou, kdy neřekla nic.[M kvůli sebepoškozování a sebevražedným myšlenkám!][Post-Endgame.]
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385143
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Kdybych byl lepší

Některé dny se Peter na Morgan Starkovou nemohl ani podívat.

Nešlo o to, že by tu malou holčičku, jíž navzdory nepříbuznosti vnímal jako svou sestru, neměl rád. On ji miloval, zbožňoval, a položil by za ni život.

Šlo o to, co představovala.

Když se na ni díval, viděl odkaz, jenž Tony Stark zanechal. Viděl dceru vyrůstající bez otce, který se obětoval pro dobro vesmíru. Viděl jen malé dítě, které přišlo o rodiče, aby se všichni ostatní mohli shledat se svými rodinami.

Viděl tu obrovskou chybu, jíž se dopustil, když na bitevním poli předal rukavici, namísto aby si ji sám nasadil na ruku a luskl. Jemu krví po kousnutí pavoukem radioaktivita kolovala, možná by to, na rozdíl od pana Starka, přežil. A i kdyby ne, co mohl ztratit on? Jistě, teta May by truchlila, ale byl si jistý, že by se přes to nakonec přenesla. Ostatně, když mu povolila zachraňovat svět jako Spider-Man, moc dobře si uvědomovala rizika, jež s sebou tahle práce přinášela.

Ale Tony Stark, ten přišel o všechno. Neuvidí svou dceru vyrůstat, nebude vyhrožovat jejím nápadníkům, ani ji nepovede k oltáři. Nepomůže jí, až jí její první láska zlomí srdce, nebude se s učiteli hádat o jejím prospěchu.

Protože Tony Stark zemřel jako hrdina, aby jeho dcera mohla žít v lepším světě.

Peter věděl, že jakkoli po tom prahl, minulost změnit nemohl. Mohl však určit budoucnost, alespoň zkusit řídit, co se stane.

Zapřísáhl se, že nedopustí, aby Tonyho oběť přišla vniveč. Dohlédne na Morgan, ať to stojí cokoli. Postará se, že bude žít ve světě, jenž pro ni Tony chtěl, že bude v bezpečí a milovaná.

I kdyby Morgan tenhle jeho sentiment neopětovala.

I kdyby při tom měl zemřít.

Udělá cokoli, aby byla šťastná.

~ 1 ~

Peter věděl z první ruky, že otce nemůže nikdo nahradit, stejně jako matku. Mít někoho, kdo při vás stojí a vychovává vás, je sice hřejivý, láskyplný pocit, ale vedle něj stále stojí to pomyslné „co kdyby“.

Přesto se snažil. Nedovedl si představit svět, v němž by to alespoň nezkusil. Už tak Tonyho zklamal dostatečně, nemusel ještě přilévat olej do ohně tím, že by se nezajímal o nejdůležitější osobu v Tonyho životě.

Navštěvoval domek u jezera, jak nejčastěji jenom mohl. Trávil zde téměř každé delší volno a snažil se navštěvovat i přes víkendy, ale Georgia byla od New Yorku pořád půl dne cesty autem.

Navzdory jeho častým návštěvám, případně shledání, když Pepper s Morgan navštívily New York, Morgan vůči němu zůstávala chladná a podezřívavě ho sledovala. Snažil se s ní navazovat konverzaci, mluvil o všem, co by ji mohlo zajímat, a snažil se vyhýbat tomu, co by jí pro změnu připomínalo ztrátu rodiče.

Ona však jakoby nedbala na všechny jeho marné pokusy. Její slova v sobě nesla podtón, jenž nedokázal úplně rozluštit, směsice strachu a vzteku a nechápavosti, a jemu se to ani za mák nelíbilo.

I tak vyčkával, nepolevil. „Chce to čas,“ řekla mu Pepper jednou, po dalším zmařeném pokusu, kdy Morgan odmítla si s ním cokoli zahrát. „Zná tě jenom z vyprávění. Tony jí vždycky říkával, že si padnete do noty a budete ho společně tyranizovat, víš?“

Nevěděl, jak by taky mohl? Nemyslel si, že by vůbec někdy mohl tohle slyšet. „On o mně mluvil?“ přeptal se, šok jasně vykreslený na tváři.

A Pepper se jen krátce, smutně zasmála. „Samozřejmě, že ano, Petere. Vždycky jen to nejlepší.“

Zanechalo ho to na pár minut naprosto oněmělého a s tématem, o němž mohl přemýšlet po nocích, když koukal na hvězdy a přemýšlel, co by mohlo být.

Jestliže Morgan potřebovala čas, bylo to to nejmenší, co pro ni mohl udělat.

Trvalo téměř tři měsíce od Tonyho smrti, než za ním jednoho dne Morgan samotná přišla.

Trávil zrovna několik dní v domě Starkových a Pepper mu povolila vstup do dílny ve sklepě, takže se chopil příležitosti, aby vylepšil metače pavučin a prozkoumal několik plánovaných kódů pro Karen, jeho nápomocnou umělou inteligenci.

Morganinu přítomnost díky svým smyslům vycítil ještě předtím, než o sobě děvče dalo vědět, ale pokračoval v práci, jako kdyby o ní nevěděl. Cítil v zádech její pozorný ostříží pohled, když pár minut postávala ve dveřích, než se rozhoupala k dalším krokům kupředu k němu.

Teď už položil šroubovák i metač, jenž opravoval. Morgan nebyla hloupá a on věděl, že o jeho schopnostech ví, takže předstírat, že si jí z takové blízky nevšiml, by nemělo smysl.

Natočil se, aby k ní seděl bokem, otřel si ruce mastné od oleje do pracovních kalhot a opřel se o opěrku židle, na tváři úsměv. „Ahoj, Morgan.“

Pětiletá dívenka úsměv ani pozdrav neopětovala. V hlubokých hnědých očích jí cosi zářilo, možná snad upřímný zájem, Peter zadoufal. Jeden pramínek rozpuštěných tmavých kaštanových vlasů měla zastrčený za ucho, ty ostatní jí volně spadaly přes ramena. „Co tady děláš?“ zeptala se, oči upřené do těch jeho.

To nebylo, co očekával, ale mohl s tím vyžít. Bral všechno, co se mu nabízelo. „Jenom opravuji metače, vidíš? Na poslední hlídce se mi je podařilo poškodit.“ Byla to hloupá chyba, jíž však někdo zachytil na video a v upravené verzi jako dvacetiminutovou smyčku publikoval na YouTube. Ned se málem počural smíchy, když se k tomu videu dostal, i když Peter se mu nemohl divit. Přeci jen, dřepěl přímo na požárním hydrantu, když ta věc bouchla a proud vody ho vyhodil do vzduchu. Při pádu špatně dopadl a jedna z křehčích součástek v metačích praskla, ale on nechtěl nic riskovat, takže proto brzké opravy.

Morgan zavrtěla hlavou, našpulila ústa a nakrčila obočí. Nebýt chladu v její tváři, řekl by, že vypadá roztomile. „Ne,“ namítla, znějíc krapet zmateně, „takhle to nemyslím. Co děláš _tady_?“

Ach tak.

Mohlo ho napadnout, že bude chtít vědět, proč je v dílně jejího táty, a stejně nenapadlo. Jenže on už byl tak zvyklý pracovat v Tonyho dílně ještě z dob před pěti lety, že ani nepomyslel na to, že by to Morgan mohlo vadit.

„Dávám pozor,“ ujistil ji po chvíli. „Pepper mi dovolila sem chodit.“

Vzdychla. „Pořád mě nechápeš,“ zavrtěla hlavou. Tišeji, ovšem on to díky svému sluchu zachytil, dodala: „Všichni říkali, že jsi chytrý…“

Sevřel ruku v pěst, ale jinak nedal najevo, že její slova slyšel. „Vysvětlíš mi to tedy, prosím?“ zeptal se nakonec, nevěda, co chtěla svými slovy říct.

Zhoupla se na patách, jako by si nebyla jistá, jestli přistoupit nebo ustoupit, a nakonec zůstala stát, kde byla. „Proč jsi vůbec u nás doma? Proč sem chodíš?“ Navzdory jejímu postoji měla hlas rozhodný, nebojácně pevný.

Ale Peter mohl jenom zamrkat. Jestliže předtím nechápal, teď ho Morgan zmátla ještě víc. „Um, já…“ Přistihl se, že nemůže zformulovat odpověď.

Proč tady vůbec byl? I předtím trávil víc času s Tonym než Pepper, a přesto se s ní teď sblížil a o volnech okupoval její dům. Vnímal Starkovy jako rodinu, i když Tony nadále nebyl jeho součástí.

Morgan stále stála na místě a čekala na plnohodnotnou odpověď a on usoudil, že by si nějakou zasloužila, a jakou jí mohl nabídnout lepší než pravdivou? „Protože Tony je moje rodina, stejně jako Pepper a ty.“

Mlčky tam stála, doslova na něj zírala, pak zatřepala hlavou, otočila se a bez dalších slov odešla z místnosti.

Peter vzdychl. Neřekl nic, jen ji sledoval odcházet. Ani po několika minutách se nedokázal přimět vrátit se zpátky k práci, takže si jenom složil hlavu do dlaní a lokty se opřel o stůl.

~ 2 ~

Když ho Morgan konfrontovala podruhé o tři dny později, seděli zrovna v obýváku. Ticho, na němž se neslyšně shodli, jim oběma vyhovovalo. Morgan si kreslila a Peter četl, ačkoli ho lehce vyrušoval hovor May, Happyho a Pepper sedících venku na verandě.

Snažil se soustředit, opravdu, ale ta kniha byla tak nezábavná a on zachytával útržky rozhovoru stejně dobře, jako kdyby se trojice dospělých bavila v obýváku. Věděl, že odposlouchávat je neslušné, ale nebylo to tak, že by mohl svůj sluch prostě vypnout.

Takže když potřetí přečetl jednu a tu samou větu, aniž by si zapamatoval jedno jediné slovo z textu, byl celkem rád, že se malá Starková náhle narovnala a otočila jeho směrem. Peter se bez váhání natáhl pro záložku, knihu zaklapl a odložil vedle sebe.

„Petere?“

„Ano, Morgan?“

Sledoval, jak pokládá pastelku na stůl a otáčí se, aby k němu seděla čelem. Dělilo je jenom pár kroků, takže se ani jeden z nich nemusel zvedat.

Peter byl upřímně zvědavý, co mu Morgan chce říct. Z jejich posledního rozhovoru toho nevypozoroval mnoho a stále nedovedl určit, jaký postoj vůči němu Morgan zaujala. Doufal, že když jí řekne, jak Starkovy vnímá, možná mezi nimi roztají ledy a ona se mu otevře.

To se zatím nestalo a vlastně to ani nevypadalo, že by se to stát mělo. Zároveň na ni nechtěl naléhat, uvědomoval si, že ten proces musí být přirozený, jinak by se mohla uzavřít do sebe a nemluvit s ním vůbec.

Morgan se prudce nadechla, a pak rychle, přesto zřetelně začala: „Víš, proč se můj tatínek obětoval?“

Překvapeně zamrkal, před očima se mu na chvíli mihl obraz Tonyho sedícího na zemi s prázdným pohledem v očích, znova slyšel, jak se jeho srdce pomalu zastavilo a už zůstalo tiché. „Protože je hrdina,“ hlesl, hlas ochraptělý. „Protože tím zachránil celý vesmír.“

Jenže ona nesouhlasně zavrtěla hlavou a její pohled byl hořký a plný nenávisti a vzteku, když ho opravila. „Ne,“ namítla potichu, ale s každým dalším slovem její hlas sílil, nabíral na hořkosti i dětské nevinnosti zároveň. „Taťka slíbil, že zůstane s námi. Odešel od nás, jenom aby zachránil tebe. Dal přednost nějakému klukovi před svou vlastní dcerou. Byl to můj taťka a tys mi ho vzal.“

_Ty jsi důvod, proč je Tony Stark mrtvý._

Tíha, jež ho tlačila na prsou, jej teď přímo drtila svou vahou. Jak rád by se bránil, řekl, že to není pravda, že Tony je hrdina a udělal by to pro všechny…

Věděl, že má Morgan pravdu. Morgan byla Tonyho druhá šance, které se vzdal kvůli němu. Kvůli nikomu z Queensu.

Nedokázal se zbavit pocitu viny, jenž jej v noci držel vzhůru a kvůli němuž se s křikem budil z nočních můr.

Selhal a Tony za to zaplatil svým životem.

Platila za to Morgan.

Ztracen v myšlenkách setrval tak dlouhou dobu, že si ani nevšiml, když se Morgan se zafuněním otočila a oddupala do svého pokoje, nebo nepostřehl, kdy přesně se rozplakal, dokud mu slzy nestekly z tváře a nezamáčely oblečení.

Seděl tam, až dokud slunce nezapadlo a on neuslyšel vrznutí dveří, jež znamenalo, že se dospělí vrací do domu. Teprve tehdy popadl svou knihu a rychlostí blesku zmizel dolů do dílny, aby nikdo neviděl jeho rudé oči a stále kanoucí slzy.

Pomalu ale jistě začínal chápat, že Morgan k němu cítí nenávist. Nenávist enormních rozměrů nevídaných u někoho tak mladého a nevinného, jako byla ona. Hořkost a vztek vepsané v dětské tváři, pohled rezervovaný jen a pouze pro něj, čiré emoce, jež se nedaly zfalšovat.

Nemohl říct, že se jí divil, vždyť on sám se pro Tonyho smrt vinil. Kdyby se tehdy na Titanu víc snažil, nic z toho by se v první řadě vůbec nestalo. Měl tu rukavici, _držel ji_ v rukou, sklouzala Thanosovi z prstů. Kdyby více zabral, získal by ji. Nebylo by žádných pět let, půlka vesmíru by nebyla mrtvá. Tony s Natashou by nebyli mrtví.

Kdyby byl lepší, Tony mohl vidět svou dceru vyrůstat.

~ 3 ~

_„Vyhráli jsme, pane Starku. Dokázal jste to.“_

_Ten netečný, skelný lesk v jeho očích. Jako kdyby tam už ani nebyl. S každou vteřinou byl jeho nádech kratší a kratší._

_„Omlouvám se, Tony.“_

_Poslední tiché ‚bum‘, jež nikdo kromě něj neměl šanci slyšet, zaniklo ve stínu neřečených slov i citů. Jeho svět se mu právě hroutil před očima a on nemohl nic dělat, protože už bylo pozdě, tak moc pozdě. _

_Chtěl křičet, chtěl vyřvat do světa, že tohle není správné, že si tohle nezaslouží. Že takhle to být nemělo, ne teď, ne kdysi, ne kdykoli jindy. _

_Zoufale tiskl ruce ke své hrudi. Navzdory neutuchajícímu proudu slz zřetelně viděl nehybné tělo před sebou. Tony na něj zíral, oči vytřeštěné a plné zběsilosti a hněvu. „Nebýt tebe,“ slyšel ho říkat, „měla by Morgan tátu.“_

_Vzlykl, poraženě sklopil hlavu. Nohy neudržely váhu jeho zlomené duše, padl na kolena. „Omlouvám se, pane Starku. Omlouvám se, Tony.“_

Peter zalapal po dechu a s přidušeným výkřikem se vymrštil se do sedu. Okamžitě si zacpal pusu, aby ztišil své vzlyky na minimum a nevzbudil May spící ve své vlastní ložnici.

Opatrně, snaže se vydávat co nejméně zvuku, sklouzl ze své postele na zem. Koutkem oka si povšiml přikrývky válející se vedle něj, nejspíš ji ze sebe během noci jako vždycky odkopal.

Peter zády narazil do zdi. Přitáhl si kolena k tělu a rukama si vjel do vlasů. Lapal po dechu, jež jeho plíce odmítaly přijmout, i když ho potřebovaly.

Schylovalo se k záchvatu paniky, a jestli se mu nepodaří se uklidnit, sám se přes něj nedostane.

Stále se opakující noční můry a děsy vytrhávající ho ze spánku každou jednu noc ho však naučily, jak zahnat paniku přibližující se světelnou rychlostí. Zaťal nehty do dlaní, hluboko do masa, až ucítil krev a vnímal bolest, která mu připomínala, že je v jednom celku, že se nemění na prach, a zároveň sluchem vyhledal pravidelný tlukot Mayina srdce.

May. Byla v pořádku, jen o místnost vedle. Spala, nic netušíc.

Dobře, to bylo dobře.

Trvalo mu několik dlouhých vteřin, než se konečně dokázal nadechnout pořádně, ale jeho plíce potom nasávaly kyslík jako by byly houba.

Očima těkal sem a tam ve snaze se zorientovat. Byl ve svém novém pokoji v Queensu, v New Yorku, na Zemi.

Opatrně se postavil, a když zjistil, že stojí pevně na nohou, rychle přiskočil k oknu, jedním prudkým pohybem ho otevřel a vyskočil ven. Zachytil se na stěně hned vedle, hbitě vyšplhal tu krátkou vzdálenost až na střechu, kde se zhroutil na záda.

S pomalu utichávajícím oddechováním sledoval nebe. Tady ve městě hvězdy vidět téměř nebyly, nahrazovala je světla mrakodrapů a mnohem výš a nebi i letadla.

Na chvíli zavřel oči, a když je o půl minuty později otevřel, držel své ruce natažené nad sebou, jako kdyby toužil dotknout se nebes.

Možná neměl nadohled hvězdy, ale jizvy pokrývající jeho předloktí v té tmě zářily, jako by byly utkané z měsíčních paprsků.

Kdyby na tohle někdo přišel, bylo by zle. Peter jizvy, jež si způsobil sám, uchovával v tajnosti. Uvědomoval si, že sebepoškozování nikdy není řešení, ale nemohl si pomoci.

Některé noci byly… špatné. Potřeboval se ujistit, že je v jednom kuse, že se nerozpadá v prach. Potřeboval se zbavit strachu, jenž s nočními děsy přicházel – strachu ze snů i toho, že při probuzení přestane ovládat svou sílu a něco rozbije nebo někomu dalšímu ublíží.

A některé noci, jakou byla třeba tahle, mu stačilo jenom hledět na nebe a přemýšlet.

Nepamatoval si, kdy naposled v noci naspal více než tři hodiny v kuse. Budil se s křikem a lapal po dechu a snažil se působit co nejméně hluku, aby May nepojala žádné podezření. Alespoň to poslední se mu dařilo, za což byl rád; nechtěl jí přidělávat další starosti.

Vzdychl. Věděl, co tenhle sen způsobilo. Morgan s Pepper byly na pár dní v New Yorku a Peter s May byli pozvaní na večeři do jejich apartmánu, společně s Happym a Rhodeym.

Zvažoval, že to odřekne, ale věděl, že Pepper by potom byla zklamaná, a on se přes to nemohl přenést.

Na střeše zůstal až do svítání, kdy se sebral a nepozorován proklouzl oknem zpátky do svého pokoje.

–~~–

Nečekal, že ta večeře bude probíhat tak… v klidu. Vládla příjemná atmosféra a on po většinu času mlčel, zatímco ostatní konverzovali a smáli se. Dokonce i Morgan se zvládla v pravou chvíli usmívat, mezitím co ho pod stolem už dobrých dvacet minut kopala do nohou.

Peter rozhovoru nevěnoval moc pozornost, dokud neuslyšel své jméno.

„Ty Petere,“ obrátil se na něj Rhodey, „přemýšlel jsi, kam půjdeš na univerzitu?“

Zvedl pohled od talíře, pomalu pokládaje vidličku. „Chtěl bych podat přihlášku na MIT nebo Harvard,“ odpověděl rychle, aby zahnal ticho. Ani nelhal, na MIT chtěl studovat odjakživa, což mohla May potvrdit.

„Dobrá volba,“ uculil se Rhodes. „Jsem si jistý, že na MIT tě přijmou. A jestli přijmou i Neda, můžete jít spolu, to je nejlepší. Já jsem se na MIT s Tonym seznámil a můžu ti říct, že profesoři z nás, jeho zejména, šíleli. Pochybuju, že to u vás bude jiné.“

Navzdory vražednému pohledu od Morgan se Peter musel zasmát. Vyslechl si nějaké historky z dob, kdy Tony a Rhodey studovali. „Ne, to nebude,“ přitakal. „Možná spíš horší.“

Happy zamumlal něco jako „Dobrý bože“ a ostatní se rozesmáli společně s ním. Jejich smích však utichl, když se Morgan postavila. „Až budu velká,“ začala, „budu taky studovat na MIT, stejně jako tatínek.“

„To je samozřejmost,“ odsouhlasil Rhodey. „Každé Tonyho dítě musí vystudovat MIT, jinak to prostě nejde.“

„Ale Peter není tatínkův syn.“

Ta slova byla jako zásah kulkou; rychle vystřelená, mířená na správné místo, a zarytá hluboko pod kůží.

Na chvíli by bylo v místnosti slyšet spadnout špendlík, než se Pepper, v očích hrůzu, napřímila a ukázala na svou dceru prstem, hlas přísný: „Morgan Starková, nemůžeš říkat takové vě –“

„To je v pořádku,“ přerušil ji uprostřed slova Peter, jakkoli toužil říct, že to v pořádku není. „Má pravdu. Nejsem sice Tonyho syn, ale rodinu netvoří krev.“ Na konci se usmál, vkládaje do toho veškerou upřímnost, jíž dokázal sesbírat. Už dávno se naučil, že rodina neznamená příbuznost. May byla rodina, a to s ní nesdílel krev. Ned byl rodina.

Starkovi byli rodina.

Pepper se na něj s obavami podívala, úzkostlivě si skousla ret, ale když Peter jen lehce potřásl hlavou na znamení, že je to opravdu v pořádku (i když není), nechala to být.

Nicméně razance, s níž ho Morgan znova kopla, jasně naznačila, že ona si stále stojí za svým názorem.

A nakonec, nebylo to tak, že by se mýlila. Tony nebyl Peterův táta.

To už nebyl nikdo.

~ 4 ~

Rhodey je vzal do Georgia Aquarium v Atlantě s tím, že chce strávit alespoň nějaký čas o samotě se svou neteří a neoficiálním synovcem. (Navzdory Morganinu tvrzení všichni dospělí stáli za tím, že Tony Petera viděl jako svého syna, a nebylo to tak, že Peter by ho na oplátku nevnímal jako tátu, takže nemohl úplně namítat.)

Peter zastával názor, že na akvárium není jeden nikdy moc starý. Navíc šlo o princip, už jen to, že vzal Rhodes i jeho, jej hřálo u srdce.

Navzdory teplému dni Peter po celou dobu nesundával mikinu. Dlouhé rukávy kryly jeho jizvy, které ani jeho zrychlené hojení nedokázalo kvůli neustálému přibývání a opakovanému řezání vyléčit bez doživotního poškození kůže. Naštěstí se ani nemusel trápit kvůli horku, protože klimatizace je poměrně rozšířená věc.

Bylo příjemné pro jednou zahodit většinu starostí a sledovat nejrůznější mořské tvory, jak si lhostejně plavou ve vodě. Sice v jednu chvíli pocítil, jak se mu sevřela hruď úzkostí, když procházeli pod skleněným tunelem, kde jim nad hlavami proplouvali žraloci a on se mezitím musel silou vůle nutit, aby zůstal v klidu a připomněl si, že tohle není jako tenkrát, když ho Toomes hodil do hlubin jezera a on se z vody nemohl dostat, ale jinak byl úplně pořádku.

Takže samozřejmě, že jeho Parkerovo štěstí opět zasáhlo.

Rhodey jim všem třem koupil oběd, kuřecí nugetky ve tvaru mořských živočichů s hranolkami, a veškeré Peterovy protesty, že může zaplatit sám za sebe, rychle utnul a vyděsil Petera natolik, že polovinu oběda jenom mlčky jedl a po očku sledoval, jak se plukovník kření.

James si odskočil na záchod. Jenom na záchod, hloupých pět minut. Ale přesto Peter znervózněl v prvním okamžiku, kdy byl s Morgan samotnou.

A oprávněně.

Pozorně svého strýce sledovala, dokud nezmizel za rohem, pak položila ruce na stůl, u něhož seděli, a přiklonila se blíž k Peterovi. „Přemýšlela jsem,“ začala potichu a v Peterovi zahořela jiskřička naděje, jež však s jejími následujícími slovy uhasla, „proč prostě nemůžeš umřít?“

Šokem pootevřel pusu, neschopen ze sebe vypravit jediné kloudné slovo, dokonce ani žádný zvuk. Strnul na místě, přikován jejími slovy. Neklidně polkl, pozvednutou ruku opatrně položil na stůl, jako kdyby se bál, že sebemenší prudký pohyb by vyústil ve ztrátu kontroly nad jeho vlastní silou.

„Taťka šel do bitvy kvůli tobě,“ pokračovala Morgan nenávistně, ve tváři úšklebek, jako kdyby se jí hnusila už jen Peterova samotná existence, „umřel, a ty ses vrátil. Takže když umřeš ty, vrátí se on.“

Chtěl jí povědět, že takhle smrt nefunguje. Že kdyby jeho smrt znamenala, že by Tony žil, udělal by to už dávno.

Ale opravdu to takhle nefungovalo? Vždyť Morgan měla pravdu. Peter Parker ožil a Tony Stark zemřel. A kdyby tohle nestačilo jako příklad, co potom Gamora? Ta také svým způsobem ožila, když se Natasha obětovala pro Kámen duší.

„Myslela jsem, že jsi měl mého taťku rád, tak proč nechceš, aby žil?“

Možná by jí i odpověděl, pokud by tedy našel správná slova, jakými by mohl vyjádřit své pocity i myšlenky, ale Morgan se najednou odtáhla a Rhodey se usadil zpátky na své místo. „Co to tady vy dva kujete za pik – Petere?“ zamračil se starostlivě. „Jsi v pořádku?“

Jeho obavy ho vytrhly z transu. Obrátil se k němu, oči jako dva talíře, a rychle přispěchal s první lží, která ho napadla. „Uh? Jo, jo, promiň, já jen, uh, vzpomínka, však to znáš, od určitého zážitku jen nemám rád vodu a tak,“ zakoktal se.

Rhodey sice nevypadal, že by mu to úplně věřil, ale přikývl, protože věděl, že práce superhrdiny si jednoduše vybírá svou daň a vzpomínky i záchvaty paniky mohou přicházet v jakoukoli chvíli, i když v dané chvíli není nic, co by je mohlo spustit.

Měl sice obavy, když Peter po zbytek jejich výletu mlčel jako hrob, sem tam si zamyšleně přejížděl prsty po předloktích nebo zatínal nehty do dlaní či stehen, ale rozhodl se na to nepoukazovat. Ostatně, jeden špatný den nemusel znamenat vůbec nic.

A taky mohl znamenat úplně všechno.

~ 5 ~

Peter už nebyl sám sebou.

S každým uplynulým dnem se nořil hlouběji a hlouběji do sebe, do svých myšlenek, do temných zákoutí své mysli, jež kdysi bývala tak jasná a světlá.

Jeho srdce těžklo s každým úderem, tížila ho vina a trýznil pocit selhání.

Z toho, že Tonyho nezastavil, že nezaujal jeho místo. Z toho, že se nedokázal přimět zmáčknout spoušť, když si pistoli držel u hlavy, nebo že nedokázal prostě provést ten jeden osvobozující tah ocelovým ostřím podél jeho zápěstí.

Měl tolik příležitostí, jak zemřít. Mohl skočit pod vlak, mohl neuhnout kulce, mohl neutéct z hořícího domu poté, co všechny civilisty evakuoval. Riskoval svůj život dennodenně, náplní jeho práce _bylo_ riskovat život.

Tak proč byl stále ještě naživu?

To nevěděl.

Zato věděl, že ostatní si jeho neobvyklého chování začínají všímat. Postřehli jeho apatické stavy, absenci jeho ustavičného proudu slov i kruhů pod očima, a bylo jen otázkou času, než někdo z nich postřehne jizvy rozšířené až na ramena a stehna, než May najde ostří i žiletky skryté pod jeho postelí, než přijdou na to, v jak dezolátním stavu jsou jeho mysl a duše.

Byl si tedy moc dobře vědom, že chce-li to udělat, musí dřív, než mu to někdo zatrhne. Než se někdo pokusí mu překazit jeho plány.

Když ho někdo poprvé přistihl se střepem přitisknutým k žíle levé ruky, přespával zrovna v domě u jezera.

Vzbudil se po jedné z nejhorších nočních můr, jaké se mu doposud zdály, a okamžitě vyběhl do koupelny, kde měl sotva čas zhroutit se na kolena a zvracet. Sotva jej nevolnost přešla, roztřeseně se postavil, přidržuje se umyvadla, jež se deformovalo do tvaru jeho prstů.

Přes slzy téměř neviděl před sebe, ale slyšel tříštění skla, když v zoufalém gestu uhodil pěstí do zrcadla, jehož střepy se rozlétly všude kolem něj, odrážely matné světlo jako by byly jen neškodné krystalky.

Popadl nejbližší střep, sjel zády dolů po stěně, nohy pokrčené, a držel ten kousek skla v rozklepaných rukou nad svou žílou.

Stačil by jeden tah.

Ten však nepřišel, místo toho uslyšel důvěrně známé kroky a ve dveřích koupelny se objevila Morganina rozcuchaná hlava. S nakrčeným čelem sledovala ten nepořádek, nechápala, netušila, tak neposkvrněná byla.

Copak by Peter mohl pošpinit její nevinnou duši tím, že by jej sledovala připravit sebe samého o život?

„Co tady děláš?“ zeptala se potichu.

„Chci přivést Tonyho zpátky,“ vzlykl, slzy jako hrachy se mu koulely po tvářích. „Snažím se, Morgan, věř mi. Já chci umřít.“

„Jenže tatínek tady pořád není,“ osočila se na něj. „Snaž se víc! Proč jsi ještě neumřel?“

„Morgan,“ vzhlédl k ní, hnědé oči rudé od pláče i nedostatku spánku, hlas prosebný, úpěnlivý, „prosím, když teď odejdeš, slibuju, že o mně už víckrát neuslyšíš. Zkusím tvého tátu získat zpátky, prosím, jen se otoč a jdi.“

Za pokus to stálo. Udělal by cokoli, cokoli, aby byla Morgan šťastná, cokoli, aby byl Tony Stark zpátky mezi živými, a možná, že když to tak fungovalo jednou, mohli by se se smrtí domluvit i napodruhé, ne?

Morgan zafuněla, ale otočila se a odběhla pryč. Peter naslouchal jejím krokům, jež vedly dolů po schodech, kde vyrušila Happyho, Rhodeyho a Pepper, kteří spolu potichu komunikovali.

Peter se postavil, zavřel a zamknul dveře koupelny, a pak se usadil zpátky na své předchozí místo. Zavřel oči, začínal dýchat pravidelně. Cítil tlak na svém zápěstí, to jak ostrá hrana střepu tlačila na jeho kůži. Naslouchal tiché konverzaci zezdola i s každý slovem zrychlujícím tlukotům čtyř srdcí.

_„Morgan! Jak to, že nespíš?“_

_„Protože Peter chce přivést tatínka zpátky, mami! Říkal to!“_

_„Morgan, zlatíčko, to nejde. Však to víš.“_

_„Ne, mami, vždyť taťka to dokázal. Stačí jen, aby Peter umřel, a taťka bude žít. Je to stejný princip!“_

Peter slyšel, jak jejich srdce poskočila. Slyšel to hrozivé ticho, které se mezi nimi na vteřinu rozhostilo, židle vrzly o podlahu, jak se o překot snažili postavit a vyběhnout nahoru.

Teď nebo nikdy.

Jedním prudkým pohybem prořízl jemnou kůži na svém zápěstí, přímo skrze žíly i tepny.

Peter znal bolest. Věděl, jak bolí bodná rána. Ale tohle bylo něco… jiného.

Jen zdálky slyšel bušení na dveře a naléhavé prosby ozývající se zvenčí, když otevřel oči a zíral na krev prýštící z rány i rudou kaluž tvořící se okolo. Karmínově zbarvený střep svíral stále mezi prsty pravé ruky, aniž by uvolnil sevření, šok pohlcoval jeho tělo.

Měl dojem, že zaslechl hlasitou ránu, ale nějak se tím nezabýval. Najednou ho obklopovalo několik osob, někdo křičel, ať zavolají záchranku, někdo se snažil zaškrtit jeho rány a do toho všeho vzdáleně slyšel panikařící hlas. „Morgan, běž pryč, hned! Petere, ne, no tak, bojuj, zůstaň s námi, pomoc je na cestě, _no tak_.“

Měl bojovat, ale proč? On nechtěl, už ne.

Byl tak zatraceně unavený.

Zejména sám ze sebe.

Nesnášel se za všechna svá selhání, nesnášel vinu, která ho drtila na prsou, nesnášel Tonyho za to, že umřel a on stále nenacházel způsob, jak ho přivést zpátky.

Ale už to bylo jedno. Všechny zvuky, všechna světla i veškeré rušivé podněty odplouvaly pryč od něj, ztrácely se v moři vzrůstající temnoty, zanikaly na obzoru.

To jediné, na co mohl myslet, když se všechno měnilo v prázdno a pomalu ho opouštěl život, bylo, že ačkoli všechno, co jej trýznilo, skončí, on i přesto nesplnil slib, který dal sám sobě, který dal Tonymu i Morgan.

_Promiň, že jsem nebyl bratr, jakého jsi potřebovala, Morgan. _

_Promiň, že jsem nemohl učinit tvou dceru šťastnou, Tony. _

_Omlouvám se, že kvůli mně zemřel Tony Stark._

~ 6 ~

Morgan Starková zprvu nevěděla, co udělala špatně. Netušila, jakou váhu mohou mít slova nenávisti vyřčená někým, koho si člověk vážil jako své rodiny.

Pár dní po Peterově smrti našli nahrané vzkazy, ne nepodobné těm Tonyho, a jeden z nich byl i pro ni.

Její maminka a strejdové, dokonce i Peterova teta ho s ní sledovali, jejich pohledy byly stále vyděšenější a vyděšenější, když naslouchali Peterovým prosbám o odpuštění, když nedovedl Morgan vrátit tátu, když nebyl takovým bratrem, jakého by si zasloužila.

Plakali, když klečel na kolenou a připomínal jí, že ať se děje cokoli, nic z toho nebyla Morganina vina, že celou tu dobu měla pravdu.

Že byla-li možnost, že Tony ožije, byl ochotný zkusit cokoli, opakoval stále dokola.

Teprve tehdy hořkost i nenávist v jejím srdci částečně pominuly, roztávaly jako kusy ledovce, a ona pro jednou neměla Peterovi co vyčíst, neměla na koho svést smrt svého otce.

A Peterova slova pro jednou zůstala bez odezvy.


End file.
